The Geas
by Jaycren
Summary: What do we know of Sunset Shimmer? Generalities at best. When something from her past comes calling with a cryptic warning, what shall happen? Only SHE knows. All debts must be paid. One moment of Kindness, One Moment Of Cruelty. Thus thee shall maintain equality.
1. The Return

Flash Sentry lived up to his name, as he sprinted towards Sunset Shimmer. Garm had returned. She needed to know, Garm was dangerous. Flash never believed Garm wouldn't harm Sunset, despite her assertions. After what the psycho had told him, Flash had made the biggest mistake of his life. He had thrown a punch. Flash shook his head, he was a dedicated martial artist, trained by soldiers and not a stranger to violence himself, but he had not even seen Garm move. His next memory was awakening bloody and broken, Garm had vanished. The only evidence of his existence the savage beating he had given Flash. Flash had broken up with Sunset soon after.

Rounding a corner he spotted Sunset and the girls, rushing over, he against the table and gasped out, "Sunset we need to talk!"

Quizzically looking at her once boy toy, she opened her mouth only to have her phone ring. Struggling to get to her phone the beeping of missed call was heard. Finally, retrieving her phone, she saw no sign that it had ever been called. Again the ringing issued forth. Patting down her pockets she found the source, taking an unfamiliar phone out of her pocket, she gasped as she saw the name on the caller Id, GARM.

"That isn't your phone, is it?" Flash asked.

"No it's not." Sunset replied. Shaking her hand she answered the cell. "H-H-Hello?"

Sunset's skin paled, goosebumps forming on her skin. Shuddering, she glanced fearfully to her friends. A muffled male voice was barely heard through the receiver. Looking once more to her friends, Sunset placed the offending device on the table and hit speaker.

"Hello, Mistress. It's agreeable to speak with you once more. I regret that I can't present myself to you in a more appropriate fashion but I felt with the impulsiveness of some of your friends it wouldn't be the best idea. After all, you have been getting quite squamish lately."

A voice echoed forth from Sunset. None but Fluttershy recognized it. The Pink haired girl shuddered when the last time she heard it was. Of all that had Sunset had done to her, that had been the worst and hardest thing to forgive. But Sunset was different now, Right?

"Approach anyone of my FRIENDS with hostile intent, my Cerberoi, and I will show you the extent of my SQUEAMISHNESS." Sunset snarled.

"I so do enjoy hearing your beautiful voice, My Mistress. It incites me so. But I wish your friends no ill will. In fact I'm going to enact my debt of kindness towards you by absolving any lingering guilt those friends, or anyone else in the school for that matter, might have over that Anonymous incident. Hold on a moment. You know my dislike of doing a job more than once, so I'ill be informing the entire student body, including faculty, at once."

The phone went dead, Sunset glanced around at her friends, her eyes haunted. Looking to Fluttershy she mouthed the words, "I'm Sorry." Fluttershy smiled and nodded. That particular wound had long healed, that person no longer existed. Sunset Shimmer had killed her. Fluttershy felt bad she had doubted her fiery haired friend.

A whine echoed forth from the intercom, distortion squealing as control of the speakers was stolen throughout the school.

The same deep, almost jolly voice issued forth. "Hello Students and Facul,ty of Canterlot High. My name is Garm Fenrir'sson. I have a very important message for everyone. It's especially important to those adorable little mischief makers, Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle. I'm here to tell you why all of you went completely bonkers over that Anonymous thing. While your actions were indeed your own, you're free will had been slightly impaired. It happened the night of a particular fall formal. When My Mistress Sunset Shimmer turned into a maddened demon woman. Lets call her Eclipse Shimmer." The voice paused as if in thought.

"Eclipse in her insanity took control of all your minds through the broken bonds of friendship, that because of Sunset's actions, were rather severely weakened. This was NOT, I repeat NOT part of the plan. The Plan was for Sunset, when the mirror opened to go back through, and tell her mentor off, cut ties, then permanently seal the portal. Instead, in a fit of rage that the only person to act as her mother had outright replaced her, and quickly at that, she stole a magical artifact that was definitely not meant for her. In the end, by placing it on her head, her very magic was corrupted, as both parties rejected the other. The reason that the elements worked is that Sunset was fighting against the demon as much, if not more, than her other friends did. But one can never win against oneself, and Sunset had been fighting such a losing battle alone for a very long time." A regretful pause, then the words continued to pour from the Speakers.

"But I digress, during this time of struggle Eclipse took control of all the minds of the student body and faculty. This my friends is why you all get a free pass on this. That act is an extreme act of Dark Magic and though you were only under its spell for a few moments, the negative emotions inspired by the dark magic had accrued. The younger are especially vulnerable. Sweetie, Scoots and AB were given no explanation for the complete 180 Sunset had done, nor the reversal of their loved ones. So, in the end they acted on the lingering anger that had crept silently into their hearts. Sweetie is Rarity's sister, AB is Applejacks, Scoots has worshiped Rainbow Dash for years. Seeing the one that had so tortured their Idols seemingly still a danger, the anger and fear inside called for them to act. So they did, giving you all the excuse to not guard yourself against such feelings, which then drove you to act. The only one that would've had any knowledge of what was occuring was Princess Twilight Sparkle. Who being at ground zero was impaired herself and unable to make a correct diagnosis. The fact that the hand of friendship was extended at all is a testament to The Princess." The Voice paused again, when it spoke again, everyone heard the truth of the words.

'Further support for this is that the Dazzlings used dark magic against all of you for much longer, so when they fell the backlash was immediate. It moves among you even now, encouraging forgetfulness, and unsympathetic thought. So when it comes to them, no hand of friendship was extended and they are now are in the wind. The three vanished into the world. Three time lost teens no longer with any defense or way of getting home. Not to mention going through some epic level withdraw from dark magic usage. Something that had been with them from birth. A gift to their species from King Grogar of Tambelon. The spell that brought them here moved them in time and space. That's right, the very home they wanted to go back to no longer exists. They arrived, about a week before I and My Mistress Shimmer did. Something I found out after her and I... parted ways. So rejoice! Your judgement was impaired when it came to Sunset. Please, do not make the same mistake with the Sirens, or others. My kindness is this, the chance to learn from past mistakes and correct them in the future. Forewarned is forearmed after all."

The Intercom cut off with a lingering screech. Not moments later the phone that was not Sunset's rang once more.

Tears on her face she answered, once more placing it on speaker.

"Ah, Good. I'm on speaker. What say you, Mistress Shimmer? What do you think of my Kindness?"

"I think it was the Cruelest Kindness I have ever been on the receiving end of. Why? Why did you do that? Why, Garm? Did I mean so little to you?"

Garm was quiet a moment then his own tears could be heard over the phone. "I want to be free Mistress. I have given you a Cruel Kindness. That is the clue to the settling of our AGREEMENT. Now it's your turn. I want to be free so I know what you are to me. Without the interference of my shackles. I have no IDEA what YOU mean to ME! Because I have no idea what emotions are MINE and what are from our AGREEMENT."

Garm stopped a moment as all present heard him get a hold of himself. When he spoke again his voice was clear and cold.

"Tell them everything, Mistress. I hereby give you permission to share with all everything pertaining to me and my service to you. No more secrets, no more concealment. Anyway this ends I want to walk in the daylight, I want to be able to make my own decision. All Debts Paid, An Act of Kindness, An Act of Cruelty, An Act Of Cruelty, An Act Of Kindness. I will wait for you where last you saw me. Oh and Flash, I wish there to be no grudges between us. I acted... badly towards you. I apologize."

Flash sighed. Tension left his body as he said. "Not like I could do anything about it if I did, Garm. You're way above my level. Agreed, no grudges, no debts. Maybe not friends, but not enemies either."

"More than I expected, Flash. You are truly a man of honor and worthy of the Sentry name. I bid you all farewell. Mistress Shimmer I await your presence."

A click as Garm disconnected, then silence. A silence that stretched as Sunset lowered her head. Hands offered support, as her friends sought to comfort her. The gesture reminding her she was not alone. Lifting her head, she looked out and saw the concern of Canterlot High. She could do this. Getting up she looked to her friends.

"Girls, get Trixie, Wallflower, and Vinyl, This is a long story and I've no desire to tell it twice. We'll meet at Twilight's because she has the most room, that okay Twi?"

The spectacled girl shook her head, "Of course Sunset."

Nodding her head in thanks, Sunset rose to face the rest of her day. But soon the last of her burdens would be done. Soon the last secret would be over. The last bond broken. Like Garm She Just Wanted To Be Free.


	2. The Moment Of Kindness

Flash Sentry lived up to his name, as he sprinted towards Sunset Shimmer. Garm had returned. She needed to know, Garm was dangerous. Flash never believed Garm wouldn't harm Sunset, despite her assertions. After what the psycho had told him, Flash had made the biggest mistake of his life. He had thrown a punch. Flash shook his head, he was a dedicated martial artist, trained by soldiers and not a stranger to violence himself, but he had not even seen Garm move. His next memory was awakening bloody and broken, Garm had vanished. The only evidence of his existence the savage beating he had given Flash. Flash had broken up with Sunset soon after.

Rounding a corner he spotted Sunset and the girls, rushing over, he against the table and gasped out, "Sunset we need to talk!"

Quizzically looking at her once boy toy, she opened her mouth only to have her phone ring. Struggling to get to her phone the beeping of missed call was heard. Finally, retrieving her phone, she saw no sign that it had ever been called. Again the ringing issued forth. Patting down her pockets she found the source, taking an unfamiliar phone out of her pocket, she gasped as she saw the name on the caller Id, GARM.

"That isn't your phone, is it?" Flash asked.

"No it's not." Sunset replied. Shaking her hand she answered the cell. "H-H-Hello?"

Sunset's skin paled, goosebumps forming on her skin. Shuddering, she glanced fearfully to her friends. A muffled male voice was barely heard through the receiver. Looking once more to her friends, Sunset placed the offending device on the table and hit speaker.

"Hello, Mistress. It's agreeable to speak with you once more. I regret that I can't present myself to you in a more appropriate fashion but I felt with the impulsiveness of some of your friends it wouldn't be the best idea. After all, you have been getting quite squamish lately."

A voice echoed forth from Sunset. None but Fluttershy recognized it. The Pink haired girl shuddered when the last time she heard it was. Of all that had Sunset had done to her, that had been the worst and hardest thing to forgive. But Sunset was different now, Right?

"Approach anyone of my FRIENDS with hostile intent, my Cerberoi, and I will show you the extent of my SQUEAMISHNESS." Sunset snarled.

"I so do enjoy hearing your beautiful voice, My Mistress. It incites me so. But I wish your friends no ill will. In fact I'm going to enact my debt of kindness towards you by absolving any lingering guilt those friends, or anyone else in the school for that matter, might have over that Anonymous incident. Hold on a moment. You know my dislike of doing a job more than once, so I'ill be informing the entire student body, including faculty, at once."

The phone went dead, Sunset glanced around at her friends, her eyes haunted. Looking to Fluttershy she mouthed the words, "I'm Sorry." Fluttershy smiled and nodded. That particular wound had long healed, that person no longer existed. Sunset Shimmer had killed her. Fluttershy felt bad she had doubted her fiery haired friend.

A whine echoed forth from the intercom, distortion squealing as control of the speakers was stolen throughout the school.

The same deep, almost jolly voice issued forth. "Hello Students and Facul,ty of Canterlot High. My name is Garm Fenrir'sson. I have a very important message for everyone. It's especially important to those adorable little mischief makers, Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle. I'm here to tell you why all of you went completely bonkers over that Anonymous thing. While your actions were indeed your own, you're free will had been slightly impaired. It happened the night of a particular fall formal. When My Mistress Sunset Shimmer turned into a maddened demon woman. Lets call her Eclipse Shimmer." The voice paused as if in thought.

"Eclipse in her insanity took control of all your minds through the broken bonds of friendship, that because of Sunset's actions, were rather severely weakened. This was NOT, I repeat NOT part of the plan. The Plan was for Sunset, when the mirror opened to go back through, and tell her mentor off, cut ties, then permanently seal the portal. Instead, in a fit of rage that the only person to act as her mother had outright replaced her, and quickly at that, she stole a magical artifact that was definitely not meant for her. In the end, by placing it on her head, her very magic was corrupted, as both parties rejected the other. The reason that the elements worked is that Sunset was fighting against the demon as much, if not more, than her other friends did. But one can never win against oneself, and Sunset had been fighting such a losing battle alone for a very long time." A regretful pause, then the words continued to pour from the Speakers.

"But I digress, during this time of struggle Eclipse took control of all the minds of the student body and faculty. This my friends is why you all get a free pass on this. That act is an extreme act of Dark Magic and though you were only under its spell for a few moments, the negative emotions inspired by the dark magic had accrued. The younger are especially vulnerable. Sweetie, Scoots and AB were given no explanation for the complete 180 Sunset had done, nor the reversal of their loved ones. So, in the end they acted on the lingering anger that had crept silently into their hearts. Sweetie is Rarity's sister, AB is Applejacks, Scoots has worshiped Rainbow Dash for years. Seeing the one that had so tortured their Idols seemingly still a danger, the anger and fear inside called for them to act. So they did, giving you all the excuse to not guard yourself against such feelings, which then drove you to act. The only one that would've had any knowledge of what was occuring was Princess Twilight Sparkle. Who being at ground zero was impaired herself and unable to make a correct diagnosis. The fact that the hand of friendship was extended at all is a testament to The Princess." The Voice paused again, when it spoke again, everyone heard the truth of the words.

'Further support for this is that the Dazzlings used dark magic against all of you for much longer, so when they fell the backlash was immediate. It moves among you even now, encouraging forgetfulness, and unsympathetic thought. So when it comes to them, no hand of friendship was extended and they are now are in the wind. The three vanished into the world. Three time lost teens no longer with any defense or way of getting home. Not to mention going through some epic level withdraw from dark magic usage. Something that had been with them from birth. A gift to their species from King Grogar of Tambelon. The spell that brought them here moved them in time and space. That's right, the very home they wanted to go back to no longer exists. They arrived, about a week before I and My Mistress Shimmer did. Something I found out after her and I... parted ways. So rejoice! Your judgement was impaired when it came to Sunset. Please, do not make the same mistake with the Sirens, or others. My kindness is this, the chance to learn from past mistakes and correct them in the future. Forewarned is forearmed after all."

The Intercom cut off with a lingering screech. Not moments later the phone that was not Sunset's rang once more.

Tears on her face she answered, once more placing it on speaker.

"Ah, Good. I'm on speaker. What say you, Mistress Shimmer? What do you think of my Kindness?"

"I think it was the Cruelest Kindness I have ever been on the receiving end of. Why? Why did you do that? Why, Garm? Did I mean so little to you?"

Garm was quiet a moment then his own tears could be heard over the phone. "I want to be free Mistress. I have given you a Cruel Kindness. That is the clue to the settling of our AGREEMENT. Now it's your turn. I want to be free so I know what you are to me. Without the interference of my shackles. I have no IDEA what YOU mean to ME! Because I have no idea what emotions are MINE and what are from our AGREEMENT."

Garm stopped a moment as all present heard him get a hold of himself. When he spoke again his voice was clear and cold.

"Tell them everything, Mistress. I hereby give you permission to share with all everything pertaining to me and my service to you. No more secrets, no more concealment. Anyway this ends I want to walk in the daylight, I want to be able to make my own decision. All Debts Paid, An Act of Kindness, An Act of Cruelty, An Act Of Cruelty, An Act Of Kindness. I will wait for you where last you saw me. Oh and Flash, I wish there to be no grudges between us. I acted... badly towards you. I apologize."

Flash sighed. Tension left his body as he said. "Not like I could do anything about it if I did, Garm. You're way above my level. Agreed, no grudges, no debts. Maybe not friends, but not enemies either."

"More than I expected, Flash. You are truly a man of honor and worthy of the Sentry name. I bid you all farewell. Mistress Shimmer I await your presence."

A click as Garm disconnected, then silence. A silence that stretched as Sunset lowered her head. Hands offered support, as her friends sought to comfort her. The gesture reminding her she was not alone. Lifting her head, she looked out and saw the concern of Canterlot High. She could do this. Getting up she looked to her friends.

"Girls, get Trixie, Wallflower, and Vinyl, This is a long story and I've no desire to tell it twice. We'll meet at Twilight's because she has the most room, that okay Twi?"

The spectacled girl shook her head, "Of course Sunset."

Nodding her head in thanks, Sunset rose to face the rest of her day. But soon the last of her burdens would be done. Soon the last secret would be over. The last bond broken. Like Garm She Just Wanted To Be Free.


	3. All Truths Told

Sunset Shimmer sat at Twi's house. Twilight Velvet and Nightlight had been gracious to let the girls use their living room. Sunset sat silently on the couch, not responding, lost in her own regrets. She had no wish to do this twice, this revealing was going to be tough enough, let alone having to do this more than once. Sadly, she watched as the girls walked up, Wallflower and Trixie included. Greeted at the door, by Twi and granted entry into were Sunset was. Even Pinkie was silent, adding to the dour mood of the room. Flash arrived next, pulling up in his car, he opened the door for Princess Twilight, followed by the humanizied Princess Celestia. Sunset sighed, this was not how she wanted Celestia to meet everyone, but Celestia had the right to know everything, as well as tell her own secrets. What Sunset did not expect was Princess Luna to step out of Flash's Car.

"Well, this is going to be fun." She thought sarcastically.

As the Princesses of the Sun and Moon were gradual making their way to Twi's front door, assisted by Twilight, the last set of people involved arrived, Principal Celestia, and Vice-Principal Luna, both moving quickly to help Twilight with her charges. Sighing Sunset rose, if she was going to do this, she needed to be on her feet. Moving to the center of the room, she fell into a comfortable stance. She was now going to be the center of attention. For what was about to happen, she had to use every tool at her disposal. All her friends stared, even at her worst they'd never seen Sunset like this. The door opened and Princess Twilight escorted Princess Celestia into the room.

Sunset greeted her promptly, "Hello, Mother."

At Sunset's words, all eyes instantly snapped to the Princess, her Ivory skin paling further, the pressure of those behind her forcing the alabaster woman off balance, causing Princess Celestia to stagger, leaning against a wide eyed Twilight for support. Princess Luna stepped through leaning on her own counterpart.

Narrowing her eyes at her sister she asked, "What is this young girl referring to dear sister." The words short and clipped.

"I would like to know that as well." Principal Celestia interjected. "It would explain a great many things."

Taking a breath Celestia began to answer, but Sunset overruled her. "The time for secrets is over Mother, on that I agree with my cerberoi, Garm. no longer do I need protection from the nobles. They don't exist here, there's no one to turn me into a puppet. There are none in either world that possess the skill. So no more secrets!" the last word coming out as a snarl,

Sunset watched as her mother's head hung in defeat. Sunset hated herself in this moment, hated herself for forcing something that she had wanted given freely.

When Princess Celestia spoke again, it was clear that her words held only the truth. "You're right, Sunset. I think I would like to let this secret go. Maybe, Garm is giving me a cruel kindness too."

Allowing herself to be led into Twi's living room, she plopped down on the couch, her sister sitting with the Vice-Principal, Principal Celestia taking a seat next to her more royal counterpart. Twilight sent a questioning look towards Sunset and was answered by a shake of the head. Putting her questions to the side she leaned against the wall closest to Twi. The two lavender haired girls sharing equal concern for their best friend.

"I had been alone for several decades, alone after my own arrogance turned my sister against me. Decades of trying to be better, trying and failing. It's difficult to be aware of yourself when everypony worships you, so I began falling back on some bad habits. Fortunately a young stallion of modest means had just become my servant." Princess Celestia smiled, causing Rarity to coo at the love in the Alicorn eyes.

"He was as common a unicorn as one can get, which means he had no interest in catering to my 'hogwash' as he put it. He told me what he thought, when he thought it. Then one night, on the anniversary of Luna's banishment, he gave me comfort. For one night I wasn't a princess, and he wasn't a servant. Just a stallion and a mare. I awoke the next morning, and again was the Princess and he was the servant. We never talked of it, we just went on with our lives. Eventually, I found out I was pregnant. I was terrified. I knew the nobles of my court would use any child of mine against me, twist them to their own ends, as they do their own children. And so they would bind me, never allowing for any good I might do. So I had Sunset in secret, declaring her my student when she predictably showed vast magic when she came of age."

"You did something else to protect me, didn't you Mother, dear." Sunset stated, her words demanding truth.

Princess Celestia nodded quietly, but it was Luna who spoke next.

"Oh, Sister, mine please tell me you didn't? Not a Cerberoi. Not one of the hounds of old. There was a reason we made the knowledge of making those creatures pass from the minds of all." Princess Luna shook her head sadly.

"I think I better explain from here, I know more about the Cerberoi then Tia does." Princess Luna began. "In order to make a Creberoi, certain preperations and arrangements need to be made. First one has to be the mother of an Unborn Child of excellent health. Secondly one needs Two gems, cut from the same rock. Thirdly, another mother must be found, one whose unborn child is doomed to be stillborn."

Closing her eyes the Princess of the Night shuddered. Vice-Principal Luna hung an arm around the Lunar Alicorn, comforting her before she began again, the words pouring forth.

"Each of the two Mother's recieve a crystal, thus are they linked and thus are their children linked. The magic from the healthy unborn child flows into the one doomed to die. Such a transference links both children, both will be born healthy. But there is a price. Upon the Healthy child's birth, the Cerberoi tears it's way free of it own mother. The first kill of a Cerberoi is the Mare that bore it. Whatever the Cerberoi began as, it is now a predator. Sharp of fang and claw, gifted with strange magic, the newborn Cerberoi is then taking to the one it is linked to, were it joins with the shadow of the normal child, henceforth called a Persephepony. The Cerberoi is given compulsions to never make itself known, unless alone with or to protect its Persephepony. All witnesses must be killed. The only one that can override this command is the Peresephepony. The pair then mature togehter, grow in power together. Cerberoi, besides being gifted mentally are gifted physically as well. They learn excessively fast and can react with blinding speed. They are masters of stealth and death. Once the Cerberoi and it's Persephepony attain their Cutie marks, which they recieve at the same moment, they are taken and revealed to each other, The two are given a choice. Seperate and live as two different entities or continue and be bonded even further."

Luna paused, this time she stared directly at Sunset. "If both choose to be bonded further then an agreement is made between the Persephepony and the Cerberoi. This is the Geas, an agreement sealed by the marks of those so bound. If broken or spoken of without mutual permission, the resulting backlash of magic shatters all bonds of friendship, as well as placing a Malifecia upon the oathbreaker. The result is often the death of the oathbreaker. My niece, your Cerberoi, has it given permission to tell us the terms of the Geas?"

Sunset glared back at the Lunar princess, "His name is Garm, and he has. First, I need to finish this tale. Mother, you need to show them your scar. The one Garm gave you."

All eyes turned back to Princess Celestia, nodding she rose to her feet. Turning to face the wall, she undid her dress, letting it fall to her waist. A long scar, jagged and wide ran form just under her arm to over her shoulder. As she turned the scar was shown to perform a large circle that rose from her waist, threaded between her breasts and connected over her clavicle. Turning away she, with the help of Principal Celestia refastened her dress. All were quiet, each alone in their own Nightmares. Sunset Shimmer's voice pierced their fear and called them to hear the explanation.

"Garm did that just shortly before I left Equestria, I had been fighting with Mother for most of the day and finally crossed a verbal line I shouldn't of. Mother raised her hoof to slap the stupid out of me, hell I deserved it, but Garm reacted. If Mother had not been an Alicorn she would've been dead. Neither of us saw him move, he hoof was raised, then a quarter of her body was not attached to her anymore. I think even he was surprised at his actions. Fortunately, Alicorns are both Immortal and have access to a ton of power. Mother was able to reattach everything before permanent damage was done. The mirror incident happened not long after. When I arrived the first thing I did was give Garm a permanent standing order. He was never to use lethal force, if it could be avoided. He and I then started making our way in this world. He could no longer stay in my shadows, but just as I had become a rather lovely young woman on this side, he was pretty easy on the eyes himself. He was the one that helped me obtain all the blackmail information, his ability to learn at an accelerated rate and physical prowess made him an amazing ally. Then it all went to shit." Sunset paused as tears formed in her eyes, she shivered as she remembered the events that lead to Garm leaving. Remembered her part in them.

"Oh, Dear Neice, please tell me you didn't, not with your Cereboi." Whispered Princess Luna, rising she went to Sunset. Drawing the girl into a fierce hug she whispered lovingly to Sunset, allowing her niece to let lose the tears she'd been holding for so long.

After a moment Sunset drew back, Princess Luna keeping bot arms around her.

"The Terms of our Geas, is All Debts Must Be Paid, A Moment Of Kindness, A Moment Of Creulty, A Moment Of Creulty, A Moment Of Kindness. We kept this up for some time, but my only relationship that was giving me any physical relief was with someone I was using. Someone I could not allow to have ANY power over me. So, one night as my period was ending, as I just needed someone I could be a whore with, I offered myself to Garm."

Sunset smiled at the memory of that night, shaking her head she continued, "Garm knew me in a way that no other possibly could. He gave me exactly what I needed, then was gone in the morning. Then came his moment of Creulty to my Moment Of Kindness, he informed Flash how I had been using him and told Flash, in detail what he had done with me. Afterwards, Flash broke up with me and Garm vanished. No goodbye, nothing. I continued onward, Garms actions, while inconvienient didn't disturb anything important. However, when I reached Equestria, the situation had changed. The mirror had been moved. Not only that but I was presented with how replaceable I actually was. For me the rest was just gathering a bit more info and making some last minute adjustments. The rest all of you know. Garm wants his freedom. In every Geas there's a way to break it without incurring any penalty. Neither Garm nor I ever realized what our escape clause was. Until, apparently Garm figured it out. He's given me all the clues and is now waiting for me in the last place we talked."

Staring out, surrounded by her friends and family, Sunset then said her next words knowing this was the moment all things turned on. She had made her decision, it was not going to change. But would they except it? Taking a breath, she pushed herself off the edge.

"Garm in many ways, is the last of my victims, he deserves his freedom. He deserves to now exactly how he feels, without being influenced by a contract enforced with Mind magic. More importantly he deserves to now how I feel about him. How I've always felt about him. I am going to meet him and end this, afterwards what happens will be up to us."

Princess Celestia looked to her daughter, "He may kill you, Cerberoi are not known for showing mercy. Are you prepared for that?"

Sunset pulled out of her Aunt's arms to look her mother in the eye. "I will do what I know to be right, Garm will do what he thinks is right. That is what will happen."

Princess Celestia arose and strode forward towards her daughter, placing her hand upon Sunset's shoulder she said. "I am proud of you Daughter, and whatever happens I want you to now, despite whatever arguments we had, I have always been proud of you. Twilight never replaced you. No one could. I made the same mistakes with you that I had made with Luna. I allowed my pride to get I the way of doing what I knew was right. You leaving let me see myself for the first time and I didn't like what I saw. So I became better, hoping that when and if you came home I could beg you to let me try and be the mother you deserved not the one you got. Your father is going to give me such a lecture when I get back. He never did quite forgive me for letting you run."

"Wait my father is alive?"

"Oh, Yes, you've known him your entire life. After your birth, he would except no less and I was forced into making him my Majordomo."

Sunset's mouth dropped "You don't mean..."

"Oh, Indeed Kibitz was quite the ladies stallion when he was younger and I always did like how his mustache tickled."


	4. A Quiet Moment Between Friends

Sunset stood in front of her apartment, holding her arms against the chill in the air. Glancing to the 7 friends that had chosen to join her. Trixie and Wallflower had both gone to their respective jobs, Flash, it seemed, was hesitant to be near Garm again, and her Mother and Aunt both had to make their way back to Equestria. Both were escorted by the principal and vice-principal. Sunset turned to her friends uncertain and confused, seeing in their smiling faces not the comfort she expected. Facing her apartment once again to hide the gathering tears, she shivered once again.

"It's okay to be afraid." Princess Twilight began.

"Indeed, it would be illogical to be anything else." Sci-Twi finished.

"Heck, Sugarcube any one of us would be afraid to walk in there."

"Yeah, I mean he did remove the limb of a Goddess, so imagine what he could do to you!" Pinkie exclaimed.

Another shiver ran down Sunset Shimmer's spine, the tears coming unbidden. Wrapping her arms tighter around herself she shuddered violently, a sound halfway between a sob and a moan at the thought of what Garm could do to her echoing from her mouth.

"Pinkie!" Rainbow admonished the pink party girl, "Stop making Sunset even more terrified!"

Fluttershy pushed forward, and to the surprise of all, hugged Sunset close. The normally shy girl held her former tormenter turned friend tightly until Sunset calmed herself. Cooing softly to the bigger girl, she waited till Sunset's episode had quieted. Fluttershy looked to the rest of her friends and said.

"Girls, I really don't think this is fear."

Rarity came forward and placed her hand on Sunset's shoulder, placing her other hand against Sunset's check she agreed with her animal loving friend.

"Indeed it's not. At least not for herself. This is something else Darlings." Looking deep into Sunset Shimmer's eyes the purple haired fashionista got her confirmation as Sunset averted her gaze.

"Do you want to tell them or should I, darling?"

Sunset's lips quivered and her tears began again, only to have Fluttershy grip her harder.

"You really should tell them." Fluttershy hummed. "I'm sure everyone will understand."

Sunset nodded, her tears unable to resist Rarity's persistence or Fluttershy's cuteness overload.

"Guys, I'm not afraid of what he can do to me, because I've been missing it since he did it so well the last time!

The effect of Sunset's yell was immediate. Both Twilights went from lavender to scarlet. Rainbow stiffened and gave the Twilights good competition in who could get closer to the color of a tomato. Applejack took a step back then lowered her hat to hide her own deepening blush. Pinkie's smile threatened to give her a flip top head, as she began to vibrate in place with the amount of questions she had for the former mean girl. Rarity let loose a squee, then fixed Sunset a sultry smile that begged for all the details of Sunset and Garm's last rendezvous. Fluttershy hugged Sunset tighter, trying to hide her face in the taller girl's chest.

Disentangling herself from Fluttershy, Sunset turned to Princess Twilight.

"Alright, Twilight you have yet to experience this as you're still a virgin, but when a unicorn is as powerful as us it can have a certain side effect on our sexual needs. Are you aware of what I'm talking about?"

The Princess flushed brighter as she nodded, unable to answer her best friends query.

"Good, so basically girls when a Unicorn of either sex has a vast pool of magic to draw upon, it means that they go longer before climax. Excellent for a Stallion, but ..."

"Ugh, totally suck balls for the mares," Pinkie finished, then grimaced as she continued, "even in magical horse land a girl can't get no satisfaction."

Sunset gestured violently to Pinkie, "Excactly! It can take hours for me to even get myself off! But Garm he can..." Sunset closed her eyes, licking her lips at the memory, when she continued she moaned the words, "he can bring me to multiple finishes within seconds, the last time we were together I had to refurnish my apartment. I had to fix walls, fuck, I had to treat my bedroom as a Biohazard event and burn and/or otherwise safely dispose of everything in there. I lost two of my guitars, as well as had to seal the grave of my former pet against dark magic for fear of it rising again."

Seeing the glare Fluttershy was sending her way, Sunset responded, "Please don't hate me for that, I was a different person and I had had nothing satisfying since I forced Prince Blueblood, back in Equestria, to shove his horn deep into my pussy and use his telekinesis to get me off. I was desperate!" seeing the looks her friends were now giving her she took a breath.

"Yes, well, I'm different now and I in no way would ever hurt another in anyway, even if Wishbone did end his life in the best way a doggy can." Sunset's eyes narrowed as her friends all took a step back. "Don't Judge me."

Fluttershy closed her eyes and snorted air out her nose, placing her hand on Sunset' shoulder, she said "We, don't. Whatever you and Garm get up to in the bedroom is between you and him. However..." Fluttershy slammed her fist into Sunset's stomach, sending Shimmer forward, "You also deserved that, I helped you find that Jack Russel." Fluttershy whispered in the ear of the doubled over girl.

Nodding Sunset got back up, "You're right, I deserved that. I deserve even worse from Garm. Which is what has me so worried. In that apartment Garm waits for me to finish breaking the Geas and set him free."

Holding her hand up to stop the protestations from her friends, she clarified. "Which I will do, but I'm terrified that I'll lose him. It's more then the sex too. He was always in my corner, he was the closest thing to a friend I ever had. He was more than my bodyguard or my agent, he served as my confidant, my trusted second in command. Then he left and I was alone, for the first time ever completely alone. It broke me, I don't know if I can survive it happening again. Losing him."

The twin Twilights rushed to their friend, hugging her tight, soon joined by the rest of the girls. A circle of protection from all Sunset's fears. A reminder that Sunset was not alone this time, and that regardless of Garm's actions she would never be alone again.


	5. The Kindest Cruelty

Sunset pulled away from her friends, reluctantly lifting her eyes to her apartment. A place she and he had shared, the last place they had spoken. She recalled the smell of him, his aura. She recalled a thousand and one other things from their time together. Not just of that night, but of a thousand other moments. The fact that Garm always insisted on taking the couch, the fact that he never would let her cook, that he hated taking a bath and going to the doctor. She remembered that he used to leave little signs that he was watching her. Strange tokens, like sunflower petals and in one case teeth from someone that had been a threat to her. She smiled, he'd always looked after her. Something she always had taken for granted. Shaking herself, she glanced back to her friends.

"Well, here goes. Don't wait up, no matter how this turns out, none of you need to witness it.

Nodding their assent, her friends dispersed, the twin Twilights touching her shoulder briefly in support. Fluttershy and Pinkie both held her tightly, before departing for home.

"Just be careful darling." Rarity admonished.

"Yeah if, you need us, call and we'll come running" Rainbow reassured her.

"I meant it when I said you were family, I still do. I left you hanging once, I will not do so again. You call, I am gonna come running too." Applejack reiterated.

Sunset smiled at her remaining three friends. "Girls, whatever happens I need to see this through on my own. I need to set this right. Garm will either forgive me or he won't. His reaction is irrelevant to what I have to do. He is going to be freed tonight.

Waving goodbye, Sunset ascended the stairs to her apartment.

* * *

Garm sat within the darkened apartment, hoping Sunset had gotten all of his clues. The damned contract kept either of them from sharing the breaking clause with the other. Hearing the front door open, he smelled sunflowers and smoke, closing his eyes he enjoyed her scent as she casually strolled into the room. Opening his eyes he saw that she had paused before him. Tears where in her eyes, but her jaw was set.

Rising from the takeout stained couch, he demanded. "Do you know how to free me?"

Sunset nodded, "You made it rather obvious. You gave me a cruel kindness. Now I must give you a kind cruelty. Doing so will shatter the geas without invoking the punishment clause."

"So have you decided what to do?" He asked, for the first time fear and doubt entering his mind.

Sunset nodded, "I believe that I do. I just need a moment to collect my thoughts. We only have one shot at this. If I say this wrong, the best we can hope for is that the geas stays in place. If not then..." her voice trailed off, the implication clear.

Garm nodded, he'd waited this long he could wait a few more moments. Watching her, he smiled as she scrunched her nose and twirled her hair in thought. She always did have the cutest expressions when out of her comfort zone. Shaking his head to banish the emotion he glanced around the room. He could ill afford to endanger his goal with emotions he was not sure where his own.

Sunset looked back to Garm and her heart broke. He was always so strong in front of everyone. But she could see the turmoil he was going through. She wondered after this what they would be to each other. He had always been hers, she could ill imagine a life without him. But that was the problem, he was _**hers**_. It hung between them, choking the chance of anything real. The mystic binding enforcing his loyalty, he was unable to decide his feelings for her himself. She then knew what she had to do and what she had to say.

Taking a breath she steeled herself for what might come. "Garm, you have been mine from the moment of your birth. You supported me when no one else did. You provided me with so much. In the end I could not help but love you. But that love was never real. It could not have been with one of us forced to it. So I say that I was never in love with you. I was in love with owning you. You were just another thing that was mine. So, I release you from my service. I will not stop you from pursuing any goal you wish. In addition for my crimes against you I bare my throat and willingly give myself over to your judgement." Getting down on her knees Sunset leaned her head back exposing herself to her Cereboi. "I await your judgement."

A tension formed between the Cereboi and his Ponesephone. Then the tinkling of broken glass was heard as the Geas was confounded and shattered. Garm rose, but Sunset remained kneeling. She meant what she said and his chest hurt to see the proud young woman so humbling herself. Walking over to her, he ran his fingers through her hair, eliciting a shiver down her spine. He still knew exactly where to touch. Offering Sunset his hand, he pulled her to her feet as she clasped it. Looking in her eyes, Garm made his decision.

"I think that I could do a lot worse then be yours, because you have always been mine as well. When we came to this world, so soon after I almost killed your mother, you forbid me a killing blow unless I deemed it necessary. Doing so was the best thing that anyone had ever done for me. In that moment you gave me the right to choose who I killed and did not kill. You, in your own way, tried to give me as much freedom as possible. I think our love is real. Just because it formed when one of us was bound to the other does not make it any less real or strong."

Tears in her eyes, Sunset embraced Garm. Garm held her tightly against him until she pushed back. Looking upwards into the eyes of the taller boy, Sunset took his hands and began moving towards a different room all together, a heartsong rising between them.

Whistling, Sunset began.

 _I sought my power over all I saw,_

 _with never fear of failing_

 _and gladly did I seek my right,_

 _always with you beside me._

 _No Guiding Sun,_

 _Nor Foreign World_

 _Would hinder any of my Plans_

 _As Long as you Stood By My side_

 _and Never..._

Sunset paused and for a moment there was quiet. Then Garms Baritone rose as he continued the harmony, once more joined to Sunset. This time as an equal.

 _And Never Would I Leave You_

 _My Foalish one, My Wrathful Sun_

 _I Never wished to leave_

 _But I needed to know myself_

 _So I could stand beside thee._

Sunset once more took up the song, happiness once more lighting her heart.

 _My Bed has never been so cold_

 _Ever since you left_

 _But I waited here for my Garm_

 _For him to return to me._

Smiling Garm followed as she led him to her bed, no longer her servant, but an equal in all things.

 _I will no more let your bed be cold_

 _I will never more leave thee_

 _I only wish to be yours to hold_

 _I Need Your Arms Around Me._ Sunset called to him.

Together their melody rang true as their voices cried out together, reaffirming their connection.

 _To Have Your Love_

 _And to be So Held_

 _Through the Fires and The_

 _Through All The Joys And Trials Of Our Lives_

 _I'll guard the Heart beside_

 _We'll be together for all time_

 _Never to fear a damn_

 _Glady to greet the trials of life_

 _As long as you're beside me."_

As their song echoed out into the world, Sunset and Garm closed the door on their bedroom, for the first time both were safe. For the first time both were home.


	6. Truths Given In Parting

Each of the Rainbooms stood before the portal, Sunset leaning into Garm, as if to assure herself of his reality. All stood quietly as they processed what Sunset had told them. She was going home to make things right with her mother and father. All that was left was to wait for the Princess to engage the portal.

"Well, this is entirely to serious." Deadpanned Garm.

Sunset glared at her shadowed paramour, "Garm be nice, I am not going to be seeing them for a while."

"You are coming back, right?" Twilight stammered.

"Oh of course I am. Mom, Dad and my people may be on the other side of this portal, but my family and home have always been here. I'll always be just visiting in Equestria. My Home is here, in this world." Sunset said as she disengaged from Garm and pulled the timed purple haired girl into a hug.

"Promise?" Twilight asked into Sunset's shoulder.

Sunset chuckled, "Stick A Cupcake in my eye." She intoned. "Just... I have no idea how long this is gonna take. I have a lot of issues to sort through with my parents. But at the end of it I will be returning home."

Hearing a chuckle behind her, Sunset released Sci-twi and turned to her Special Someone.

"Have something to say Garm?" The fire haired girl asked dangerously.

Garm, grinning wolfishly, growled suggestively. "Oh I think I might."

Stalking forward quickly, he advanced on the two girls, a predator ready to snatch up the sheep before him. Winking at Sunset and Sci-Twi he snarled playfully.

"I would just like to wait for the stragglers to arrive. After all, I would hate for you to miss your chance to say goodbye to even one of your friends." Showing even more of his teeth, he continued, "Besides, I have my own things I want to say?"

Sunset looked worriedly at her former Cereboi, but the arrival of Flash, Trixie, and Wallflower prevented her from asking for clarification. Turning to greet the three, she pushed her queries to the back of her mind. After all, Garm was free he wouldn't do anything to bad, right?

Still within Twilight's embrace, Sunset saw the 'stragglers' Garm was referring too. Smiling, she shot Garm a questioning look, but the teen boy merely shrugged.

Snorting fondly at the dark haired bad boy. "Enigmatic as Always," She thought, "I think he gets off on it personally."

Disengaging herself from the warmth of Sci-Twi's hug, Sunset still had no idea how a nerd that had an asthma attack at the thought of Gym class could hug her so tightly, she went to meet the new arrivals.

"Hey Guys, here to see me off?"

"Indeed, The Great And Powerful Trixie could no more allow her newest friend to leave without a proper goodbye!" Trixie declared to all, while Wallflower hid to the back.

The lone male of the group shook his head and looked at Sunset fondly. "We'll all miss you Shimmer. Just see that you make your way back here safe. After all, who will save us the next time a magical mcguffin from equestria tries to kill us." Appearing to think a moment he finished by snarking to his former love, "Hey, if your mom is the one in control over there can you ask her to stop using this dimension as Equestria's personal banishment zone. That would be great."

Sunset donkey punched the taller teen boy in the chest, "You are such an ass! But I'll Miss you too Boy scout."

Wallflower smiled at the antics of her friends, then added her goodbye as well. "Yeah, I only just started being your friend. I want to enjoy some of the benefits."

Trixie wrapped her arm around Wallflower, and murmured into the shy girl's ear, "I thought Trixie and you were the only ones that were friends with benefits. Trixie does not like to share."

Wallflower's blush gave the Twin Twilights some stiff competition in the tomato category at Trixie's words. Sunset for her part, simply smiled and gently said.

"Don't worry Trixie, neither you nor Wallflower are my type. I like them either innocent and inexperienced or aweful and jaded. Really is no middle ground with me."

Flash chuckled. "You make a better friend anyway Sunset, you were absolute crap as a girlfriend."

Sunset leveled a smoldering look at her former boytoy, "You know you still want it, but you shan't have any!"

Looking insulted, she turned away, but could only keep her straight face for only a moment, "C'mon, lets join the rest of the girls. I want to get underway as quickly as possible."

As they joined the group, Garm stepped forward. Flourishing his arms outward he bowed to one and all.

"I would like to get these festivities underway with first introducing myself. My name is Garm and I was Sunset's bound Cereboi. Now I am her special someone, equal to her in all things. But being a former Cereboi means that I still have certain tendencies. Certain harmless foibles that are of little if any harm to others."

Sunset's eyes narrowed, she did not like were this was going. "Garm what are you up to?"

Smiling devilishly, Garm bowed to his former master, "I am up to nothing that will harm. Indeed I am going to even the debts between me and all of your friends. That way we can truly begin at square one and embark in friendship hand in hand as equals, with none beholden to any."

"Debt's darling?" Questioned the Purple haired fashionista, "I don't recall any debts we have incurred to or from you. Before the other day we had no idea you existed."

Garm barked his laughter, "Indeed, but it will take but a moment to explain. I owe all of you for extending the hand of friendship to my mistress. I also am owed by all of you for the courtesy of not slitting your throats when you collectively withdrew that hand during the anonymous incident. With the exception of Flash and Twilight. The Twilight that is present, not the princess. Them I owe only a kindness."

Baring his sharp teeth gleefully, he first tossed a car key to Flash Sentry.

"Take care of my Baby. I think you will find her special modifications most useful for your goals."

His gleeful look softening into a genuine smile, he handed Twilight an envelope, "Inside you will find the address and keys to my apartment. It is now yours and yours alone. I believe that you will use what is inside the best. I caution only that you use discretion."

Starting to turn to the others he paused, looking back at Sci-Twi he added, "Equestrian Culture finds sharing to be a way of life in all things and this is something I will not be saying to your more royal counterpart. Only you. You only have to ask us."

Smiling to the rest of those gathered, he once more demanded their attention.

"The rest of you are owed both a Kindness and a cruelty, so I will tell you all secrets that I never told Sunset. I will coach them in metaphor and euphemism, but they will be said in front of all. These are the secrets you all hold close to your heart. These are the ones that can destroy you. With my words, I will be lessening the shackles you have placed upon yourselves."

Pausing to think a moment, he sprang forward, "Applejack, Rainbow, and Rarity, You three share your secret with a fourth and that fourth is alone in her darkness. Meanwhile your secret sleeps where only worms will hear it."

Turning his attention away from the trio, he paused as Rainbow Dash called to him.

"Are you sure?" The Cyan speedster asked.

"Dash," Garm said, not unkindly, "I am a Guardian and Agent most foul. I was created by the darkest of magics. My first kill was my mother, as I ripped my way from her womb. There is some shit Ms. dash that even I do not put up with."

"DO ME NEXT! DO ME NEXT!"

Startled Garm suddenly had a face full of Pinkie as she bounced in front of him. Momentarily distracted by everything that bounced on the full figured girl, he was silent a moment, then smiled.

Leaning forward to her left ear, he slipped a business card into her rather impressive bosom.

Whispering, he said words that caused even the maniac party planner to go silent, "On this card is someone that can help you manage your darkness. One does not have to be happy all the time Pinkamena and even the darkest things can be used to protect others. But darkness left alone in one's mind turns toxic. Call the number lest you begin to make the wrong kind of cupcakes."

Pulling back he smiled sadly at the pink girl, "I have been where you are, if I can find the center so can you."

"Ms. Shy, I believe it is your turn." Garm's melodic voice drifted out, causing the pink haired girl to flinch and take a step back.

Sunset stepped in between the two of them. "Enough Garm. You don't have to do this. You are no longer bound by the concepts of debts and debtors. You are free, please don't hurt my friends over something I've already forgiven them for."

"But I haven't forgiven them for it." Garm growled, his voice low and menacing. "The only reason I stayed away so long in my search was that I believed that you were protected, cared for. Instead, the flimsiest of reasons caused those that should have trusted in you the most to turn and outcaste you. Yes they were suffering from low level dark magic poisoning but had they been true in their intent of friendship it would have mattered not."

Taking a calming breath, he said in the cold of the winter darkness, "This is so I can forgive them. It has nothing to do with you. I freed myself in part so I could do this. So I could enact the play that stands here before you. What I am doing now means that none of your friends will ever again have a reason to fear me, it gives us a clean slate. Not just for them, but me as well."

"It's okay Sunset." a quiet voice echoed behind Sunset. Pale yellow arms wrapped around her front as a chin rested in the middle of her back. "I understand and I am okay. There's really only one secret I have that Garm can be using. It will be good to get some advice from an outside source."

Releasing the bacon haired teen, Fluttershy stepped forward, "Okay, I'm ready."

"You know of all of them, you would be the one I could forgive." Garm mused. "Sunset hurt you worst of all, so I could understand your reaction. It was fear that the worst tormentor of your life had returned. That combined with the Dark Magic Residue flowing through your system would have made it impossible for any to resist. Even an Alicorn would have succumbed. So I am giving you a chance, if you do not wish to hear what I have to say I will stay silent. I will forgive you based on past grievances suffered. No harm, no foul, as it were."

Fluttershy squared her shoulders, staring defiantly back at the former Cereboi, "I will endure what my friends have. I am not weak. I am kind and that takes a lot more strength then most have mister! So do what you must."

Garm smiled, "Truly I see why he loves you. He does by the way. They will either except that or not. It is not fair to keep the most special thing you have away from everyone else. He's loyal to you, he needs to be loyal to everyone else as well. Lest he backslide into bad habits once again. For his sake, make your feelings clear to him and everyone else. You deserve nothing less."

Nodding Fluttershy stared at the ground a moment, then wrapped her arms around herself and walked off. None followed, they had a feeling that she would not welcome it.

Turning to Trixie he said simply, "Las Pegasus, tell your mother Las Pegasus."

Trixe's eyes widened as she immediately grabbed her cellphone, "I have to inform my mother of this. Flash you have a car now, take Wallflower home."

Stalking off she could be heard shouting into her phone, her words lost as she bolted for her van.

Flash sent a withering look Garm's way, "Please tell me that your car is at least within walking distance." the blue haired boy scout deadpanned.

"About a block to the east, click the button and follow the beeps you'll be fine." Garm returned.

Turning to the green skinned girl before him, he tapped his finger against his nose.

"Wallflower Blush, I must confess due to the incident with the memory stone I know the least about you. However, I can say that Sweetie Drops still smiles when stringed instruments are broken and not all memories are so easily forgotten."

Wallflower stepped back, glancing at the other girls in panic, she quickly grabbed Flash, "We need to go, Sunset we will miss you, Trixie wishes you well too."

Virtually Dragging Sentry behind her Wallflower beat a hasty retreat, dragging the much larger boy behind her.

"Have a good time in Equestria, Shimmer! Tell Twilight, that I think we should see other people! That are not each other! Bye!"

Sunset shook her head, "He always was such a coward when it came to break ups. He broke up with me via text message."

Turning to Garm she asked, "Are you done? Or is there someone else you need to expose secrets of. Secrets that you never told me by the way. When we get to Equestria we are going to talk about obeying the spirit vs the letter of agreements. I don't know whether to hurt you or fuck you in this moment."

Garm leaned into his flame haired other half and huskily huffed, "Why can't we do both?"

"Alright leaving for Equestria, NOW! It is required I get this boy to my bedroom!" Sunset all but yelled.

Dragging him behind her, she paused just long enough to grab her stuff, then dove through the portal, yoinking Garm behind her.

Reforming in Equestria, Sunset staggered a bit as she got used to once more standing on two hooves, her horn once more gracing her Equaniod face. Smiling, she looked down and saw that, like many Equestrian Natives she was naked, her orange fur concealing anything revealing.

"So going to have to replace my outfit." Sunset remarked, "I am so not going around Naked, it's just too weird. What do you think Garm, still want that round of Pain vs Pleasure? Hmmmmm?"

Not hearing the anticipated teasing reply, she turned to find the room empty.

"Garm?" She worriedly asked to the empty room.

A voice she never thought she would hear inside of her head ever again spoke.

"I am inside your shadow. It is were I would like to stay for the moment.

"Why? Twilight will be along in a moment. What has you so spooked that you are hiding in my shadow. The Geas is broken, you can be seen without any risk."

"No Sunset I can not. When the portal changed me, it changed me to what I was the last time I was here. I am once more the monster that nearly killed Celestia. I hoped that with the Geas gone I could appear as a Pony. That hope is gone now. I am a fanged beast, red of tooth and claw. It would be better for me to stay inside your shadow. I am going to rest here a bit. Please, leave me alone.

"Garm?" Silence greeted her query, for the first time ever Sunset could no longer neither feel his presence nor sense their link.

"Sunset, are you okay?" A voice called from the door to the portal room.

Tearing up, Sunset embraced Princess Twilight Sparkle, sobbing into her shoulder. Her greatest friend and ally had abandoned her.

One Of Blood Sired

The First From The Mirror Gate

Beloved Of The Self Exiled Daughter

The Second of Knowledge Lost

The Second Is Held In The Crystal Castle

In Her Remembrance Is He Found.


End file.
